


我们谈论爱情（吗？）

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: Thanzag小赌怡情
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 29





	我们谈论爱情（吗？）

冥王不赞成任何可能导致下属松懈的修缮，而他叛逆的儿子恰恰相反。父子间多有分歧，但有一点确凿无疑：赌博在冥府不应发生。  
“其实也不是很难理解，”扎格列欧斯若有所思，“到底和其他娱乐有着非常不同的地方。给近乎永恒的存在提供这种享乐途径……”  
“很高兴看到你也能理解其中的危险性。冥王的大多数措施都有其道理……唉，想必我不用多说。”  
王子笑了笑。“还没恭喜你，塔纳，又拿到了最佳。”  
在他身旁，塔纳托斯矜持地颔首，接过扎格列欧斯递出的仙酒。没多久，残魂商人不满地敲打柜台。扎格列欧斯越过塔纳托斯的肩膀，上身靠近，就这么维持着亲密的姿势，开始问本次的特惠；挑拣没能带来满意的结果，于是他撤回去，皮肤意外与死神相触，后者不着痕迹地避开。  
“你也会有这一天的，扎格。”塔纳托斯安静地等他重新站好，开口说道。  
“或许等那座日晷转起来倒更快。”  
而塔纳托斯露出一个他已经十分熟悉并喜爱的笑容，低头摇晃着酒瓶。他说：“既然这样，要跟我打赌吗？就赌你会成为最佳员工，哪怕只有一次。别那副表情，扎格；你明知道我并不刻板。”  
“不，我只是有些意外。要是真的那样想，从一开始我就不会送你蜜酒……好吧。赌注是什么？”  
“赢的人可以提出一个合理要求，不能拒绝。”  
“如果张贴的暗灵弄错了？”  
“那当然不算。”  
“既然这样，我没有意见。胜算确实低微，倒不影响我现在思考提什么比较好……”  
“你害怕输给我？”  
扎格列欧斯回答：“永远不会。现在能让我去找主厨了吗？我钓上来好几只异形水母，他肯定乐意见到。”

这件事本不应带来太多压力，它和赫尔墨斯与卡戎之间的赌约并无区别，不过是无害的小玩笑。然而一旦被带入哈迪斯和他独有的沟通语境，事态多少会发生变化。  
沟通，如若此处有旁白，会用男声解释道：意即靠互相残杀来释放压力，过程中牵涉到暗灵。可作为文书工作中的调剂（对哈迪斯），亦或情绪的出口（对扎格列欧斯），中途伴有凡人俗称斗嘴的行为，并产生从少量到致死量不等的红色血液。  
话外音，如果有，还会接着解说：有记录以来第一百三十八次逃亡，与以往不同的地方在于，冥王已得知王子和他下属的赌约，于是……  
于是（尽管没有旁白），扎格列欧斯在伴侣的名字被提及时表现得出离愤怒，动作却不失精准。他躲开父亲投掷的长矛，将对方砍至倒地，数次厮杀养成的默契，使他沉默着等待哈迪斯重新站起。  
“你对自己有着近乎盲目的信心，孩子。”  
仅此一句，扎格列欧斯就感到双足的火焰瞬间燃至心灵，和冥王对话时总是如此。莫名地，他记起极为罕有的、被眼前神明亲自教导的情景：哈迪斯握着他的手，要他保持着愤怒扔出血石。起因又是什么？  
下一秒，火焰流窜到血液里，扎格列欧斯听见轰鸣，意识到那是耳边血流的声音。哈迪斯不知何时已然逼近，收手以握紧武器，告诉他：“不要走神。”  
那么想起来吧。后撤时，扎格列欧斯应声想道，这从来不必费力。只是看着那张脸庞，雕像一般，冷酷因而难以打动，情绪的洪流便足以令血石浮出掌心，追向敌人。  
他藏身在圆柱后，捂住腹部伤口。无需惧怕疼痛，胜利带来的喜悦足以将其转化为甘美；即使失败，痛楚也能让他清晰地感觉到自己是鲜活的。  
等到隔着木头传来的热度消失，他抓住机会冲出去，终于再次打倒自己的亲生父亲。哈迪斯一如往常，被鲜红的冥河水卷走前，挣扎着试图跟他说话，这次话依旧断在半途，却让扎格列欧斯产生了好奇。  
扎格列欧斯、塔纳托斯，这两个名字要在冥王口中一同出现，原本只可能是斥责前者不要扯上后者。这次语意改变，甚至可说是温和的，且添加了另一个词，发音极像赌约，但濒死的喘息混淆了判断。  
他收起又一滴泰坦之血和为冥府暗灵偏爱的珠宝，一时间不想走出大门；他累坏了。战斗中走神的代价十分惨重，汩汩流动的血提示着这一点。扎格列欧斯在雪地上坐下来，几步外是喷溅状血迹——这里怎么做到每次都洁净如初？  
母系里属于凡人的亲族，带给他红的血液、热的躯体。当他径直躺倒，体温和血就化开了残雪。非常明晰地，扎格列欧斯感知到雪如何向液体转化，闭上双眼，就好像是塔纳托斯的血流动在掌心，和凡血不同，神的血是冷的，然而竟会错觉其中带着奇异的温柔。

扎格列欧斯原以为再醒来就会是爬出血池。说实话，感觉算不上好。固然他和血液天然有种亲近，但死和生的反复循环对精神是一种损耗；遑论冥池的池水经常在无知觉时涌入口中，腥气比他的父亲还要顽固，蜜酒也无法驱散。  
事实与估计相差甚远。他失去意识，脱离睡眠后仍未取回知觉，好一段时间对现实世界的感知才回归，灵与肉达成同步，他发现自己握着一截熟悉的手腕，贪婪地从塔纳托斯的掌心啜饮。又耗费几秒，扎格列欧斯才反应过来：他并非在饮用泉水，死神的手掌上不知为何多了道伤口，正慷慨地供应神血，显然作为药物行之有效，徐徐恢复的精力足以作为铁证。  
惊吓中，他推开塔纳托斯的手，一阵咳嗽。  
“没必要做到这个地步。”顺过气来，扎格列欧斯动了一下，发觉自己被妥帖地安放在死神膝头，对方的手指穿过发间，时而拨动桂冠。有几滴血洒在指头上，为避免浪费，他低头舔掉了。  
塔纳托斯嗤笑一声。  
“毫无疑问，我们愿意为彼此奉献——必要的时刻，献出所有。但眼下的状况，还不至于让我自残来喂你血吧。”  
“那说明你在别的地方受伤……可是又有谁能伤到你？”  
沉默以对，说明不想或不能回答。因此，尽管没得到回应，扎格列欧斯也只是耸耸肩，拉住塔纳托斯的手站了起来。他对着雪地旁明亮的水面眯眼，这时，一道红光划过视野。追溯源头，它摇动在塔纳托斯的耳垂。  
“你什么时候开始戴耳环了？”他问，语调惊奇。  
塔纳托斯转过来时，扎格列欧斯见到微笑掠过他的脸庞。死神说话的声音较以往更慵懒而柔软：“就没有其他想问的吗？”  
闻言，他仔细地观察对方左耳新戴的耳环，困惑不减反增。切面光滑平整，有冥河的颜色，边角锋锐……是他的血石未经众神祝福，最原本的模样。他伸出右手，耳饰的原型挣破皮肤。  
“好吧，好吧，如你所愿。”扎格列欧斯嘀咕道，相聚难得，他决定配合，“为什么你的耳环和它一模一样？”  
“因为这就是你的血。”塔纳托斯回答，像为王子讶异的神情而娱乐，轻轻笑了，凑过来吻他的嘴唇。

获知女儿下落后，得墨忒尔的怒气有所消减，困扰凡人数月的严冬逐渐消退。天气转暖，行军有了依托。为掠夺粮草，地面上的争斗加剧，死亡化身的工作量急速增长。  
塔纳托斯在返回冥府的路上遇到得墨忒尔，司掌季节的女神将他拦截，要求他伸出手来，语气不容拒绝。他疑惑地照做了，瞬间，疼痛涌现，像是一道闪电。张开五指，菱形的耳环躺在掌心，已经冷却下来，不再有滚血灼人的热度。  
得墨忒尔叹息着说道：“自从听说扎格列欧斯和你……产生了亲密的联系，我多事的兄弟坚持要送你礼物。”  
“这是我的荣幸。”  
“哈迪斯总是在领地上打得到处都是他的血……渗到雪里。我取了一些，做成这个。”  
塔纳托斯表示感谢，目送她离开。血液这时再无法抑制地流入冻土，与冰雪不分彼此。他用未划伤的手戴上耳饰，向扎格列欧斯的方向赶去。  
抵达的时候，扎格列欧斯在雪里，躺着，剑歪斜地插在一旁。他没有睁眼，显而易见是睡着了，说些梦话，多半梦见在跟哈迪斯争执。塔纳托斯走过去，坐下来，抱起他的头。似乎是本能使然，扎格列欧斯做了个酷似犬类嗅闻的动作，抓住他的手，吮吸着那血石割出的伤痕。阿喀琉斯的确猜想过，扎格列欧斯或许是血与生命之神。眼下针对血的敏锐，未必不是一种佐证。  
塔纳托斯没有挪开手，沉默着，等待他醒来。

“你赢了，提要求吧。”  
这是他们分开时，塔纳托斯说的第一句话。  
扎格列欧斯眨眨眼，说：“哦。”然后，他说：“让我再想想。”  
塔纳托斯挑起眉毛，还是默许了。  
“你确定他们没弄错？”  
“已得到冥王肯定。”  
“……哦。”  
扎格列欧斯搭着塔纳托斯的肩，往外走去。黑发浸透汗水和血，寒风中飞快地凝固。  
并肩而行自然无法持续太久，凡人在等待死亡，而对于扎格列欧斯，命运的默许有其代价，分次支取。  
走到能看见海岸时，他停住了。太阳从海的后面升起，水面染成深红，像更为宽阔的冥河。  
“你眼睛的颜色。”塔纳托斯轻声说。  
“我曾撑到过正午……太阳在正上方的时候，就变成你的眼睛。”扎格列欧斯局促地笑，血沫浮上喉头，他知道这一次的时间也快走到尽头。“唉，我在说些什么。你肯定见过了。”  
沉默一会儿，他说：“塔纳，先前你给我喝你的血……那个时候你到底是怎么想的？”  
“我没想太多，或许也是本能。”  
“有件事得让你知道，”扎格列欧斯迟疑了，还是接着说下去，“当时……我感觉到了一些情感，我想，来源是你。”  
说着，他回想起那份感触。温暖得如同回到冥河，塔纳托斯的思绪沉默却意蕴丰富，隽永而柔和。  
塔纳托斯抿起嘴唇，拨开扎格列欧斯额前的湿发。  
“我也——这正是我一直经历的。”他说。  
“等等，你……”  
时限到了。扎格列欧斯还想追问，席卷而来的冥河水却让他只能挣扎，“讲给我听”，他太过虚弱，这句话都没能说完。  
朝阳由红转金，渐渐升高。塔纳托斯立在希腊的海岸，心想：扎格列欧斯的形容还是过于理想。午时阳光的那种明亮，和凡间种种感受产生的冲击同样刺目……和扎格列欧斯深藏的情绪一样尖刻，有时甚至难以忍受。  
过去，每当他靠近王子，就像是冰面破裂，露出其下的漩涡，扎格列欧斯心灵最深处的感情吞没他——克制的表达里暗藏利刃。塔纳托斯因而明白，终有一日他会逃出冥界。那愤怒多么坚定、锐利，有如火焰，接近永恒地、不屈而孤独地在扎格列欧斯的双眼中燃烧。曾经他不明白这恼恨的指向，后来他理解了它，却也被它吸引。  
等我回到你身边，他想，你会要我说出这些吗？

扎格列欧斯在西厅等待。他坐在新近置办的椅子上，沉思着凝视从来不动的日晷仪。没过太久，他等到了要等的神。  
塔纳托斯说：“我工作的时候是不会坐下的。”  
“父亲也这么说。”他抬起头时，脸上是从容的微笑，“不过现在难道不算休息？”  
“当然不——”  
“那我只好要求你坐下来，陪我休息片刻了。”  
“你在开玩笑？”塔纳托斯皱眉，“你本可以把这个要求用在更有意义的地方。比如让我回答你没能问完的问题。”  
“只是一个小小的赌约而已，没必要把奖励用得与规模不相称。”  
他亲了亲塔纳托斯的掌心。伤口早已愈合到看不出痕迹，可死神还是颤抖了，好像被一团炭火触碰。  
“扎格，我在想，”塔纳托斯说，抽出手，摩挲着他的脸，“引力真是神奇。一如我之于凡人，它来得迅速，亦无从避免。”  
仿佛来自命运的启示，扎格列欧斯明白了其中的含义。他同意道：  
“的确如此，而且往往是双向的。有时我觉得能从你的眼中饮到仙酒。”  
最好的诗人也形容不出塔纳托斯的轻笑。不过，于扎格列欧斯而言，它令他平静，也使他心潮翻涌；像有一只蝴蝶，在遥远的地方无声振翅，送来温暖的风。

END


End file.
